


A Different Path 1

by Cwillams



Series: A Different Path [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwillams/pseuds/Cwillams
Summary: This is post Beth Boland. The aftermath of her shooting Rio.
Series: A Different Path [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594003
Kudos: 3





	A Different Path 1

Things with Beth were becoming too disorderly and dangerous for Rio. So he made a deal with the feds knowing that Beth would in turn shoot him instead of Turner because her desire to be King was more compelling. So he knew she would do what she could to make sure she held onto it. He found himself waking up in the hospital sore from the wounds earlier. He was allowed to recover before finishing the deal. Beth Boland was a problem for the Feds and no longer his. 

“Okay well everything is set” Turner said gathering the documents “where are you going to move?” he asked Rio

“I’m sure you’ll be watching its a surprise” 

Turner sighs circling back to his desk to sit “Don’t forget our deal. We find you engaging in this shit again next time there will be no deal”

Rio’s jaw clenches before he speaks “I heard you” 

“Well see you around” Turner says dismissing him 

He nods walking away. His next stop is to meet Gretchen at her office 

“Wow look at you! Doing okay?” she says hugging him. This whole ordeal had been just as stressful for her if not more. She initially refused to agree calling him crazy for coming up with the idea. But seeing him standing, let alone alive, was a huge relief 

“See you worry too much” he remarks

“I had a reason” 

He smiles taking a sip of his coffee 

“So like discussed with the feds you live a simple life and all is good”

“Right” he says sarcastically 

“Seriously Rio let this go” 

He smacks his teeth “I can’t i have many people depending on me, you can’t just walk away from this shit you know that”

“Well is there anything else i need to know you deliberately refused to tell me about the whole Beth Boland situation”

He shakes his head “Nah”

“You know our confidentiality agreement whatever it is we” she points between them “can figure it out”

He nods quickly “I know”

“Well where are you going?” 

“Don’t know yet but ill keep you posted”

She sighs “okay well whatever you decide to do, decide to go please strongly consider who you get in bed with.”

He scoffs and chuckles 

“All jokes aside you have a son I’m sure it wasn’t fun for him to hear that his dad got shot and that he has to leave his friends here and move somewhere else. I don’t want to tell you how to live your life but maybe the next woman in your life shouldn’t be so willing to pick up the gun and go gun toting around town with you.” 

He nods nibbling on his bottom lip

“This Bonnie and Clyde thing that you’re trying to do creates a lot of issues as we have seen.” She pauses to see if he’s even listening to what shes saying “Don’t you want to walk down the street and not worry that someones gonna be pulling up to do a drive by? or not need a crew around you at all times? or constantly look over your shoulder?” he remains silent with a straight face she throws her hands up “Anyway i’m getting side tracked just reconsider your life and Marcus’s”

He places the cup down and stands up “Good lookin out”

“Yea take care of yourself”

“Do the same” he retorts 

“Im here you know that”

He turns to face her as he reaches for the door knob “I got your number” 

He watches as his things are packed in a truck. He could go anywhere but where? He ultimately decides to go to Chicago. Why? It was much bigger city easier to move about without being spotted a mile away. It was definitely different from small town dealings. He already had property in Chicago so there was no need to search for places to stay. His kingdom was much bigger than the feds or anyone knew. But Chicago would be a good change for him and Marcus. 

-

“Coming!” He hears her voice from the other side of the door. “RIO! OMG!” 

“Carol!” He greets as he walks into her home

“Hey darling how are you?”

“Good good” 

“Hows your shoulder?” she asks touching it lightly 

“Eh” he shrugs as he sits by the island

“So what can i do for you? what do i owe this visit” she asks grabbing cups out of the cabinet

“Came to visit see how things were going?” 

“Good!” 

Carolann and William were a older couple in their 50s. Rio’s business partners both successful at cleaning the money that they never showed up on anyone’s radar. 

“I need the name of good schools here and babysitters”

“Are you moving here?” she inquires 

He nods 

“FINALLY! i told you Chicago was the place”

He smiled looking at her “sometimes you gotta learn the hard way”

“I know I know anyway my kids went to private schools here, the public schools are just, they need help, how old is Marcus? How’s he doing” He and the Greene’s had been in business for so long they were basically like family. He had watched their kids grow and they were there when Marcus was born.

“Growing he’s good though. He's 6” 

“Okay i can get you a list of schools, i can also reach out to my old baby sitter or ask around”

“Yea thanks”

“Its really good to see you doing well”

“Yea how are things going?”

“Great you know that though or you wouldn’t be smiling” 

He smirks remembering past encounters where guns were drawn “Where’s William?” he asks looking around 

“Oh hes in Colorado for a conference” she says taking a sip of her coffee

“Cool” he stands up “Thanks for the coffee ill see you around yea”

“Okay!” she says as she walks him to the door

He left her house and saw the oh too familiar black town car sitting parked at the end of the street. Whatever he’s next move were, they had to be more tactful than before. 

Months pass and Rio and Marcus finally settle into Chicago. They enjoy exploring the city. He liked not having to drive but sometimes driving was better than taking the CTA (L train) so his car was parked under the building. One by one his crew moves to surrounding cities in Illinois. He’s taking his time there’s no rush to get the money and he’s doing his best to not sweat the small stuff. 

“So whats going on with your love life?” Carol asks as she makes his drink 

“Non you know how it goes” He found himself missing Beth and having a lot of one night flings to get her out of his system

“Yea yea lonely at the top” she repeats what he’s said many times before 

He smirks “what’chu got a friend for me?” he would appreciate a distraction 

“No… well (she looks up)…. no, no forget it just asking. Wondering if your looking for a queen” 

He was a frequent person at Carol’s place it was easier to talk business and since there was barely any hiccups there really wasn’t much said. 

He shakes his head in response he wasn’t going to be as open this time 

The door opens and you walk in “Ahhh Y/N you finally made it” he hears her say 

“Hey sorry” you say as you take off your coat 

You look around the room and greet everyone. 

She gives you a longing hug “mmmm it’s good to finally see you”

Rio looks at you. You looked familiar but he can’t place you exactly. 

“Come sit sit” she says pulling you to sit next to her

“Thanks” 

“Oh sorry what do you want to drink dear?”

“Umm hard cider” you answer as you settle into the sofa

“Yup one hard cider coming up” 

“Remember Rio?” she asks as she returns with drink in her hand 

You look at him “Oh yea hi how are you?” you remember him and how he made you nervous he held this scowl 

“Rio you remember Y/N” she asks him 

He looks confused he was trying to recall but he couldn’t “nah i can’t really” 

Carol cuts in “She’s Preston’s wife remember him?”

Preston your late husband, was one of Rio’s customers “Oohh” Rio remembers the first time he saw you a run down housewife he remembers Preston telling you to cook and thinking to himself he would never eat your food if you looked like that, only God knew how your food would taste. 

You don’t say much during your time there and nothing really happens but empty conversations. 

Throughout the months you frequently stop by but not much happens when you’re there Carol was the life of the party so you don’t mind giving all the spotlight to her. 

“What’s up wit’cho friend?” Rio asks after you leave 

“Who Y/N?” 

“Yea” he says remembering you sitting there quietly

She sighs “She’s been through a lot” 

He gave a look that indicated for her to continue

“Lets just say Preston wasn’t what he portrayed to be” He thinks back to his interactions with Preston he was always pleasant 

“What he do cheat?”

“No worse, at least the worst Bill has done to me is have an affair i couldn’t imagine being beaten everyday of my marriage. She’s taking her time adjusting to society and life without him” 

“How long have you two known each other?”

“Oh Bill and Preston were friends first, they introduced us. So like 8 years? To tell you the truth I’m glad Preston is 6 feet under she was too good for him” 

He nods rubbing his chin 

Next time you come around its Carol’s birthday and she’s throwing a huge masquerade party. Thanks to that lucrative “business”. The venue is full of people and you show up later than everyone else and find yourself walking around until you run into her 

“Hey! I’m glad you came!” she greets you 

“Thanks for inviting me” 

“Come on let me take you to our table” 

When you approach you see Rio in his all black outfit with a mask that covers one side of his face 

“Look who’s here guys Y/N!” 

“Hey!” you greet as you take a seat

You sit across from Rio and he watches as you interact with Carol and he doesn’t think hes ever seen you smile before. It’s interesting to him to watch you interact with her throughout the night you weren’t as timid nor reserved as your usual self tonight, you even danced with her at some point.

He sees you weeks later at a local dive bar near his loft. He sits towards the back and watches as people come and go by. It was kind of empty early afternoon and curiosity creeps in when he sees you sitting by the bar. He grabs his glass before he approaches you.

“Hey another?” the bartender asks him before taking his cup 

He nods in response 

You don’t look up listening to music playing on your phone it’s only when it sounds like someone calls your name is when you look up

“Oh Hi Rio!” you say removing your head phones 

“Y/N right?” 

“Yea” 

“Mind if i sit here?” he asks

“No its okay” you say shuffling to the left a little 

“So whats your poison?” he asks inquiring about the drink in your cup 

You lift it up “Tequila” 

He smiles 

“You?” 

“Uh” he thinks “any really right now rum” 

You nod

“So what’chu doin’ here?” he asks before taking a sip 

“I’m off today and I’m done with my errands so thought why not a drink? this is one of my favorite bars in the city”

He nods “what do you do?”

“I’m a project manager”

“Sounds” he pauses to think of the right word

“Boring i know” you smile looking down

He chuckles “Yea” 

“What about you?” 

“Oh uh i own a business printing” 

“Oh nice!” 

He smiles “so what happened to Preston?” he asks remembering Carol’s statement about him being 6 feet under

“Oh uh he overdosed on coke, it will be a year next week” 

He makes a face that was not his doing 

“Yea i tried to get him to stop but i couldn’t” 

“Sorry to hear”

You take a sip and say “Shit happens”

“True” 

You don’t say much to each other and when you finish your drink you leave. 

-

“So what do you think of Rio Y/N?” Carol asks you paying close attention to your reaction

“Uh he’s cool I guess why?” you now wonder how that question even came about, you were talking about the new buildings downtown 

She smiles before answering “He likes you” 

“Who?” 

“Rio duh” 

You roll your eyes “yea okay”

“I’m serious! have you not seen how he looks at you?”

“Like he’s bored?” because you had no idea what she could be even talking about 

“Nooo that man is smitten by you Y/N” 

“We barely talk i haven’t said anything to him for him to like me” pointing out flaws in her theory 

She shrugs “Maybe he sees something in you” 

You roll your eyes once more “Please”

“You know” she sits next to you “any fool with 2 eyes could see that Preston did what he did to you because he was afraid of losing you to the next man, he’s gone don’t let him have that same power over you”

You think for awhile going over the times you have been around him “So you’re saying your business partner likes me?”

It’s not like you were oblivious to Carolann and William’s dealings seeing that Preston was once part of that not to mention one day you walked in on her stuffing money in a duffel bag but chose to not even address it because Preston was still very much alive. 

“Noo not my business partner, but Rio, yes he does just pay attention next time”

“Carol”

“Not every man is a monster” 

“I know that” 

“So what’s the issue?” she wonders 

“Am I not like older than him?”

She shakes her head and looks up “If I’m not mistaken he’s approaching 30 soon” 

“And im approaching 31”

She shrugs you two are age mates “3 year difference, not a big deal…… Just be open or at least try”

“Fair enough”


End file.
